Hell and Paradise
by DeathJackal
Summary: A digimon fic following Myotismon, the setting was heavly inspired by Silent Hill. i do not own either. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hell and paradise

**Hell and paradise**

I don't own anything in this story

A deep fog crept into the deserted streets of the seemingly deserted town. The town was where the damned were cursed to spend their afterlife for all eternity, all the evil digimon ended up here after they were destroyed by the digidestined. The town was isolated, trapped between worlds securing the digimon; the digi-gods decided this was the best place for the world's enemies, so created the town itself.

The fog covered the town during the day and at night the town transformed into a hellish version of itself. The evil digimon where not the only creatures trapped in this world, strange monsters lived in this town as well; the area that was trapped in-between worlds included the town, a large lake, and a small forest.

Closer towards the entertainment district of the town was a small two story stage theater called Dual Theater and within this theater sitting in one of the hundreds of seats was a tall blonde, staring intently at the stage and old dusty props. His icy blue eyes burning with hatred, hunger, and defeat; it had been a whole 25 years since the brats with pet digimon killed him for a third time, and even though he felt great hatred for them, knew he was trapped and defeated.

The other digimon, Piedmon, Devimon, Ladydevimon, Etemon, the rest of the darkmasters, all of them were here somewhere doing something and the "natural" creatures that lived here always seemed to wonder around without purpose, most of the monsters took on a human like form others not so much, not that he really cared.

There wasn't much to do after u spend days trying to get out of a hellhole such as this and realize you can't get out. To him it wasn't much of a hellhole; there were some perks to this place, plenty of prey, no sun to bother him, no annoying brats to try to kill him, no holy creatures, and no henchmen to screw everything up, so yeah it could have been worse.

One of the most degrading parts of this place was that when one was sent here they were stripped of there digital powers and cloths, at least they gave you clothes to wear, even if they were human clothes. The powers he could understand to some point, but he couldn't figure out why they took your clothes, he figured it was for degrading purposes, but what ever the reason he was not fond of it.

He, himself was wearing a long, black leather trench coat with a silver bat on the back, black boots, black gloves, and black cargo pants, and no shirt. He had to admit he did feel stupid and degraded wearing this apposed to his old blue uniform and cape. Even his mask no longer decorated his facing, showing the angelic contours of his face.

Myotismon continued with his thoughts as the time slowly crept by him. The entire theater was shrouded by pitch black darkness, as it was a rarity when lights actually worked. And even in this total darkness his vision was perfect and unaltered; there were some perks to being a vampire.

Myotismon's pointed ears perked as they caught a slight noise, one of the monsters no doubt. Myotismon stood up from his red chair and it flipped back up into its natural position. If one of the monsters in this cursed town had wondered this close to him he would take this opportunity to feed.

He walked up the old, dusty, ragged, red carpet and walked out the double doors into the main lobby where there was indeed a strange creature. It look human but with yellowish white skin with definite veins showing through the skin, it walked with a slight limp and showed little to no intelligence. It wore no clothes and had no eyes or hair and made a gargling noise.

Myotismon came behind the creature and wrapped one arm around the creatures torso and the other around its head and pulled the head to the side so to expose the neck. He rolled his lips back to reveal a set of long, sharp fangs that he plunged into the creature's neck, quickly catching the blood in his mouth as it ran out of its neck. He held onto the struggling creature with his vampiric strength continued to feed. He finally dropped the limp body of the dead creature, wiping the small trail of blood that escaped him off.

He looked out the main entrance doors and saw nothing of concern to him but he felt like moving some other place so he walked out the double doors of the theater and into the fog filled streets.


	2. Chapter 2

The fog mindlessly rolled around him as he made his way to one of his favorite places in the town, Fallen Heights Cemetery. He preferred the silence and solitude the cemetery brought. There was a beautiful garden in the center of the cemetery full of roses and a small, stone lion fountain. Several cobblestone paths led around the cemetery, curving between sets of tombstones and several mausoleums. Wrought iron fences ran along the perimeter of the cemetery baring needle sharp spikes on top. He had chosen one of the bigger mausoleums as his current home.

Several of the other digimon were currently living in the Grand Hotel, South Ville apartments, and small houses located throughout the town. Ironic how he chose the gloomiest place to live, not even the monsters came here to bother him.

He walked down a large cobblestone path until he reached a large mausoleum with William Family carved into stone of the opening arch. Myotismon made his was into the mausoleum where there lay a huge stone coffin. Myotismon opened the coffin and took off his trench coat, laying the long piece of clothing in his bed. He stretched his taunt muscles as he decided to have a bit of fun with the other occupants of the town.

Myotismon jumped into the air and landed on the roof of another mausoleum and bounded across the tops of the other mausoleums until he reached the fence and jumped over it and landed gracefully on the ground. He stood up with pride and ran down the streets with unimaginable speed, passing unwary monsters as he went by.

The wind whipped through his long golden hair and he loved every second of it, the feeling of being free and unrestricted by the laws of nature. He ran until the large familiar building of South Ville apartments appeared through the fog. Myotismon bounded over the chain link fence and jogged up the front steps. He opened the doors and entered the lobby and headed for the stairs.

If he wasn't mistaken, his little brother should have been around here somewhere, he would just have to search until he found the little devil. Myotismon grinned as he went through a door that led him to the 2nd floor hallway. He walked no more then ten feet when a familiar scent hit his nose from the door on his right, his brother no doubt.

Myotismon phased through the door, sneaking into the small apartment. As soon as he was in the apartment a horrid smell mixed with his brother's scent. He peeked his head around a corner to see his brother Devimon standing by the stove with a frying pan.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Myotismon asked, trying not to gag on the smell.

Devimon jumped back; dropping the frying pan on the floor with a loud crash, Myotismon could have sworn right then and there the little black lump that had once been in the pan was now trying to move across the dirty tile floor.

"Don't you know to knock before entering, and I was trying to get something to eat," Devimon said, glaring at his brother.

"Where you going to get it or was it going to eat you," Myotismon said as he and Devimon watched the black mass slowly slunk away from the two brothers.

"Not all of us are able to survive on the blood one any creature that walks by us, some of us need meat to survive," Devimon said bitterly

"Well, I'll see what I can do for you since you're my brother," Myotismon said as his eye twitched, when the little black glob made its way under a door.

"This should be interesting," said Devimon.

Myotismon looked at his brother and turned to go out the door and this time he opened the door and just as he stepped out the door he turned and said, "If I were you, I would either get another apartment or kill that "thing" that just slunk away." Then he bounded out the door, down the hall, jumped down the stairs, and ran out the door.

Myotismon was once again running through the town, looking for a store or something similar. After many minutes of searching he finally found a small convenient store. He walked through the double doors and searched each isle, finally finding some non-expired canned food, which he took as many as he could and ran back to his brother's apartment.

When Myotismon came back he set the cans on the dirty counter and walked into his brother's room to see Devimon setting a small cage on a dresser. Inside the cage was the black glob

"I brought some canned food for you, I put it all on the counter," Myotismon said, staring at the thing in the cage.

"Guess I owe you one,"

"No, I did it because I was bored," Myotismon said smirking, he looked harder at the thing, 'did it just growl at me?' he thought.

Devimon looked at his brother the shrugged and went to go eat whatever his brother brought back. Myotismon followed him, "I'm going, you should come and visit sometime, not like you got anything better to do," with that Myotismon bounded towards his residence.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING : lemon warning, if you do not like or do not wanna read you don't have to, doesn't really matter, you will still understand the next chapter either way, ENJOY and Pls R & R.

Myotismon had left the building that housed his brother and bounded off towards his cemetery looking forward to lying down for awhile. On his way back however he noticed a rather large two-story house with the faint glow of a light emitting from one of the top windows,

'Strange,' he thought as he stopped outside the worn down fence that hugged the houses property.

Myotismon nimbly hopped the fence and started to make his way towards the house. As he approached the porch a low growl emitted from beneath the wooden planks, he waited a few seconds before another growl was heard. Myotismon turned around to face the yard as an odd creature dashed out from under the porch.

It could have been a dog at one time or another, or so it appeared; it had the basic shape of a dog at any rate. Red flesh hugged tightly to the bones that slightly protruded from the muscles, empty eye sockets stared at him and blood dripped off its skinless body.

Myotismon's eyes widened slightly as he watched a few droplets of the red liquid roll of the creatures shoulder area and drop the ground joining their fellow droplets in a slowly growing puddle.

The beast sensing the slowly growing need that started rolling off the vampire, turned and bounded over the fence, Myotismon started to follow when the sound of movement from within the house caught his attention. Fighting with himself he watched as the dog like creature scurried away.

Myotismon turned back around and opened the rotting door and let himself into the house. Walking into the foyer he took a quick sniff of the stale air catching the sent of a familiar female.

The vampire took quite steps up the nearby stairs making sure not to make a noise as he ascended the steps to the second floor as he reached his destination he heard the sound of a heart beat. Myotismon smirked as he followed the sound to a bedroom down the hall.

Opening the door he peeked in the room to see none other then ladydevimon lying asleep in the dirty queen bed. Myotismon entered the room completely and quietly making sure not to disturbed the fallen angel from her slumber.

A wet muscle made its way across the vampire's lips as he looked at the demoness's scantly clad body. He figured she had just fallen asleep as she looked like she wasn't in a full sleep state yet. She appeared to be wearing tight fitting tank top revealing most of her upper body, seeing as how said shirt was wrinkled up at the base of her cleavage. The dirty comforter covered one of her legs and most of her belly; she seemed to be wearing a tight fitting pair of shorts.

Myotismon shivered as a feeling of more then one need rose within his body. He was having trouble separating his bloodlust and his desire for her pale body. Myotismon slowly made his way over to the side of her bed and knelt down to her head, running a hand through her white hair and placing his mouth close to the demoness's ear, sliding his cold wet tongue across her ear.

Ladydevimon shivered and her skin rose up in goose bumps at the offending appendage made its way from her ear to her jaw line and further down to her neck. Myotismon kept her under a sleeping spell as he lightly nipped her neck, after what he had gone through, he didn't feel like dealing with a pissed demoness.

Myotismon rolled ladydevimon over on her back and removed the dirty blanket that barely covered her. He fondled her hard nubs that where sticking up through the cloth that covered her busty chest. Myotismon licked his lips as a light moan escaped her pale lips.

Myotismon moved on top of the fallen angel and got himself comfortable between her legs. He lowered his blonde head to the crook of her neck gently running his tongue across the area, his cold breath causing more shudders to rack ladydevimon's body.

Myotismon although pleased with the results he was getting was starting to get a little bored, 'what the hell, what's the worse she could do,' the vampire thought. He waved his hand across the pale face of his "victim" and watched as the pale beauty opened her deep red eyes.

The demoness blinked a few times then took notice of the extra weight on top of her and looked up at the vampire, her eyes growing slightly wiped before they where filled with a deep rage.

"What the hell do you think your doing," Ladydevimon growled

"Having a little fun with a temptress," he replied.

Ladydevimon stared into his deep, icy blue eyes with her own blood red ones; before she could say anything to his reply he caught both her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her hand, grinning evilly.

Ladydevimon looked deeper into his eyes with a slight hint of curiosity and fear. He leaned his head further down to her face until they where almost touching, she could feel his icy breath across her face.

"Do I scare you my dear," he asked in a voice she thought was a little too polite.

"I do not fear monsters, especially those who find pleasure in tormenting the living," she spat out.

He smirked and brought he lips down in a swift motion that she was barely able to follow, crushing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Ladydevimon's eyes widened slightly as his cold lips met her warm ones. Not like being denied access to her mouth, Myotismon grabbed her right breast and squeezed causing her to gasp and open her mouth slightly, allowing the blood thirsty monster to violate her mouth with his tongue.

He was shocked when he felt ladydevimon's tongue wrestle against his own in a fight for dominance. In his surprise he had let his grip on her wrist loosen and she took the chance to release herself from him, but instead of attempting to push the monster off she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer.

Myotismon broke the kiss and put a hand on her top and in one swift motion, ripped it off, immediately taking one of the hard nubs into his mouth and playing with the other with his hand. Ladydevimon arched her head back and moaned loudly as he sucked on her nipple.

Ladydevimon watched as he continued for a few more seconds before his hand wondered lower playing with her clothed core, gently rubbing up and down, smirking as he felt the cloth get slightly wet.

A deep blush flowed across the demoness's face as he grabbed her shorts and pulled them down and off revealing her core the vampire. Myotismon smirked as he lifted his hand and removed the black glove before ramming a finger deep into her inner sanctum, causing a nice loud moan to escape her lips.

Ladydevimon dug her claws into Myotismon's shoulder as she attempted to move against his cold hand. Myotismon smirked as he slid another finger in and started a slow and agonizing rhythm.

He increased his finger pumping as he inserted a third finger causing her to moan in pleasure as she moved her hips faster against his hand. When the vampire felt the hot inner walls tighten around his fingers he quickly withdrew from her, getting a grunt of annoyance and want.

Ladydevimon looked up at the vampire with a glare and he returned the look with a hint of amusement. Myotismon reached down and undid his own pants allowing them to fall a little further down his hips as he pulled himself out. Ladydevimon looked at him then at his cock, grinning slightly as she pulled herself up and leaned over, taking his manhood in her mouth, getting a grunt of pleasure out of him as she did so.

"Bite me and I will rip out your throat and catch the blood in my mouth as it pours out of you," the vampire threatened as he grabbed the back of her head. Ladydevimon nodded the best she could as she began to move her head back and forth. Myotismon moved his hips to meet her head causing him to lose himself in his pleasure.

Ladydevimon began to pay special attention to the head playing with it with her tongue every time it pulled back her head; she had one hand busy with playing with her balls and her other hand rubbing up the vampire's abdomen, feeling the tightness of his muscles.

Without warning Myotismon pulled out of her mouth, before she could look up he managed to get her back on her back with her legs spread. Before the demoness could say anything Myotismon had already rammed himself into her wet core, causing her to scream in pleasure.

Ladydevimon wrapped her legs around Myotismon's waist as he pumped hard and fast into her hot hole, she clawed at his back leaving deep gouges in his back that began to heal as soon as he acquired them, the flesh stitching itself back together.

Before Ladydevimon knew it she was pressed against the head boards as he gripped her roughly as he continued to roughly pump into her needy body. His movements became inhuman as he got faster and harder, the demoness had never felt anything like she had when he hit her climax, tightening around the pale shaft that continued to thrust into her.

An odd feeling of coolness filled her up as the vampires movements slowed, before she could look up she felt a sharp pain in her neck as Myotismon bite into her throat, tasting the sweet the life giving fluid as it filled his mouth and flowed down his throat.

He felt the fallen angel's body go limp so he released her neck, making sure not to kill his play thing as he pulled out of her and laid her back down on the bed, covering her bare body with the dirty old comforter.

Myotismon adjusted himself and began walking out the door, he turned and looked at her once more before he left, he would have to come back again for another little game with the temptress. He left the house and continued to his "home".


End file.
